Your Warmth, Your Touch
by YuriChan220
Summary: On a cold, winter night, all Shiki and Murakumo want to do is figure out how to warm themselves.


**Your Warmth, Your Touch**

 **Pairing: Murakumo x Shiki**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

That winter night, Murakumo is feeling a bit chilly. Shiki comes in the room with some hot cocoa a few minutes after leaving and sits next to her girlfriend.

"I'm back," Shiki says as she hands her a mug. "Here you go~"

"Thanks Shiki," Murakumo says. Her mask is off, as Shiki told her to so that they will spend the night together in Murakumo's room for the night.

"Wow! It's gotten, like, really cold tonight," Shiki says as she snuggles against her girlfriend, holding the warm hot coco in her hand.

Murakumo can only nod with her body shivering, despite taking small sips.

"Muracchi, you're shivering, like, worse than when I came in," Shiki says as she looks at her in worry. "That sweater I bought for you doesn't help?"

"N-no, it does," the shy girl says as she reaches for a blanket from her bed. "I-I-I guess I should've adjusted the air conditioning or something…"

Shiki furrows her eyebrows and scoots closer while wrapping the blanket around both of them. "There, is that better?"

The shivering stops as the shy girl scoots closer to her girlfriend and wraps her arms around her. "So warm~"

"Fufu! Oh, Muracchi, you're so cute~"

The blonde hugs her back, rubbing her hands against her back in circular motions to keep her body warm. It is indeed a very cold season for them and the rest of the ninjas at the dorms. Murakumo wanted some company for the night, so she asked Shiki to come over to have a sleepover. And things worked out perfectly until it got dark outside, which meant the air got colder.

Murakumo feels a lot better than earlier now that she's close to Shiki. She rests her head on her girlfriend's shoulder with a blissful sigh with the blonde smiling her beautiful smile and stroking her hair.

"You know, Muracchi…" she says. "I can make your body a bit warmer~"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Murakumo asks, lifting her head up towards her.

"Fufu~, oh you'll find out soon enough." Shiki removes the blanket from them and gently lies her girlfriend on the bed.

"Eh? Wh-wh-what are you…AHHH!" In an instant, her shirt is moved upward, exposing her large breasts, plus the bra.

"Like I said, I'm going to make you warmer~" Shiki says as she crawls on top of the shy girl. "It's okay. I'll be super gentle."

"G-gentle…" Murakumo slightly turns her head away with her face going totally red.

Shiki proceeds to grope both of her breasts in a circular motion. "Wow! They're really soft. Like, totally soft~" She pinches one of her nipples as she leans down to lick the other one.

"Sh-Shiki!" Murakumo squeaks. "Y-you're licking…ahhh….haaah~!"

"Mmm….hehe! Does it feel good…Muracchi~?" Shiki asks as she keeps on licking and groping.

The shy girl puts a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from moaning too loudly. "It feels…really good…aahhh…haaah!"

Shiki does the licking with her other breast, down to her tummy, licking in a circular motion, up and down and around. Murakumo stays put, feeling everything Shiki touches until she feels her girlfriend's hand go under her skirt and under her panties.

"May I, Muracchi?" she whispers.

Murakumo looks up and with a weak smile, she nods. "G-go ahead…stick your fingers inside…"

The blonde does so, but slowly and cautiously. Once they were all the way in, Murakumo lets out a moan, throwing her head back. Shiki leans in and begins to suck on one of her breasts while fingering her insides.

"It feels so good!" Murakumo moans. "Your fingers…are inside…ahhhh~!"

"Fufu~! There's more to come, Muracchi~" Shiki coos. "I want to make you all warm~"

She pulls away to kiss her beloved. Their tongues meet as they deepen the kiss, moans being heard from both of them here and there. Once they pull away, Shiki continues to lick and suck on her girlfriend's large breasts repeatedly while moving her fingers inside Murakumo's womanhood. The feeling of her wet vaginal walls spreads quickly around her fingers as Shiki smiles in satisfaction. She moves them up, down and around, stirring it a little.

"Shiki…Shiki…I think I'm gonna…I'm gonna….!" Murakumo squeaks.

"Ehehe~," Shiki giggles as she removes her fingers and goes between her legs. "Not yet, not yet! I haven't eaten yet~"

"E-even if you say that…ahhhh~!" She can feel Shiki's tongue lick around the outside and then enter her insides. "Y-your tongue is…"

"Relax, Muracchi~" Shiki coos.

Murakumo closes her eyes while putting her hand on her forehead. She can feel Shiki's tongue explore her insides in all directions, enough to make her moan in pleasure. She throws her head back again from Shiki sucking on her womanhood as well, making slurping noises here and there. Her legs are raised high by Shiki as well. The blonde giggles as she keeps on licking and sucking until Murakumo can't hold back any longer.

"Shiki…I'm….I'm at my limit! I can't hold it back…!" Murakumo moans.

"Then, cum as much as you want," Shiki says. "I want to taste some of those juices~"

Shiki continues to suck on it with Murakumo clutching the sheets tightly, gritting her teeth and shutting her eyes tightly.

"I'm cumming….I'm gonna cum….AAAAHHHHH~!" Murakumo arches her back, screaming in pleasure and love juices just explode from her womanhood.

Shiki takes in all the juices and happily licks them as well as some stuff between her legs. Murakumo pants heavily from her orgasm while Shiki looks over at her lover.

"Feeling better?" she asks.

Murakumo looks up as her lover climbs on top of her and gives her a peck on the lips then gazes into her eyes. Just then, Shiki can feel some urge. An urge to do some more with her lover and after what she did, she simply cannot let this slide. She straightens up and takes off her shirt.

"E-eh!? Sh-Shiki!?" the shy girl squeaks.

"I'm sorry, Muracchi…" she says. "But…this is not enough. I want…to do more with you."

"Eeeeehhhhh!?" Before she can react, Shiki dives in to embrace her.

"Muracchi…please," she whispers in her ear, practically blowing on it, making her beloved quiver. "I love you…very much. So please…"

Murakumo returns the embrace hesitating for a moment. From Shiki touching her like this, it makes her want to touch her girlfriend as well. With a soft chuckle, she lowers her hand to touch her womanhood, surprising the blonde.

"Whoa, M-Muracchi!?"

"Fufu…I want…to make you feel good, too…" Murakumo says. "It's only fair…right?" In an instant, they flip over so that the shy girl is on top this time and gets a taste of the blonde's large breasts.

"M-Muracchi…wow…oh, my!" Shiki moans as she puts a hand to her mouth to prevent herself from moaning so loud. "You're, like, a quick learner…ahhhhh~!"

"Does it feel good, Shiki?" Murakumo asks as she sucks and nips on her nipples this time while still fingering the blonde's insides.

"It feels…sooooo goood~!" The blonde moans. "More…do it more…"

"As you wish."

Murakumo continues her fingering technique while still sucking and nipping at Shiki's nipples like there's no tomorrow. The blonde moans softly, taking in every touch from Murakumo. The shy girl's fingers go in all directions, feeling the vaginal walls all around, moving them here and there and her tongue moves around in circles while licking her nipples.

"Wow~!" Shiki moans. "Your tongue feels…great! Do it some more~! More, Muracchi!"

Murakumo obliges by going for her other breast to give it a good licking while still doing her fingering. Shiki clutches the sheets with one hand while putting the other one on her mouth while moaning as softly as she could. But the feeling is too great that she can't help it. She throws her head back, moaning slightly louder from Murakumo pinching her nipples a bit before going back to sucking on it. The process repeats itself for a while longer until Shiki is about to reach her limit. The blonde clutches the sheets tighter as she grits her teeth and shuts her eyes tightly.

"Muracchi…I think I'm gonna…oh, god!" she moans.

"It's okay…" Murakumo says softly. "Go ahead. Don't hold back."

Shiki nods as she bites her lip. Murakumo moves her fingers at a slightly faster pace while still sucking and licking her breasts until the blonde can't take it anymore.

"I'm cumming…Muracchi! Ohhhhh, I'm cumming…AAAAAAHHHHH~!" Shiki arches her back, screaming in pleasure, letting out a flood of juices onto Murakumo's hand. The brunette gently pulls her hand away to lick off the juices as well as some of them between her legs. The blonde pants heavily from her orgasm, however, quickly regains her strength to sit up before Murakumo gets a chance to leave.

"Muracchi…I'm not…done yet…" she says. She pushes the shy girl on the bed and spreads her legs wide, letting her to close gaps with both of their pussies. "Let's…do this…together…Muracchi."

The shy brunette smiles weakly as she nods. "Okay, Shiki. Let's go for it."

Shiki is the first to move her hips back and forth, but slowly and gently at first. Murakumo starts to follow shortly after, leaving both of the girls rubbing their womanhoods together. It is then that Shiki raises her hand to grope her own breast, squeezing and kneading it as she goes, moaning. Murakumo sits up and puts a hand on her beloved's shoulder to support herself from falling, also moving her hips. Their bodies are sweating so much from doing this, but they don't care. All that matters is the two of them finishing this with everything they got until they are too exhausted to do anymore.

"Ohhh….aaahhhh…Muracchi….wow! It feels like…heaven when we do this…haaah…aahhhh~!" Shiki moans as she pinches her own nipple. "Ah…I can't help myself but feel good more. My body just, like, WANTS it~!"

Murakumo doesn't mind in the slightest. "It's okay, Shiki. Touch yourself as much as you want. As I will, too…" She proceeds to grope her own breast as well as lifting it just for it to reach her mouth to pinch her own nipple for a bit before going back to groping.

The two shinobi are having the time of their lives doing this together. Neither of them know how long it has been since they started doing this, yet they could care less about that. They keep on wanting more and more pleasure as it goes on. This could last all night. They move their hips slightly faster this time while groping themselves and each other as well as intertwining hands, passionately kissing.

"Mmmm…..haaahh…ahhhh….oh, Muracchi…" Shiki moans. "It feels so good I'm starting to grow numb…ahhh…my mind's starting to…ah…like….go blank…"

"S-same here…ahhhh…hahhh…mmmm…chu…" Eager for another kiss, Murakumo leans in to take the lead in the kissing this time, their hands remained intertwined before pulling away with a trace of saliva trailing from the bottom of their lips.

Eventually, their body heat rises as they move their hips faster and faster to the point where they are about to reach their climax. They squeeze each other's hands tightly as well as their eyes fluttering shut.

"M-Muracchi…together…let's cum together!" Shiki moans.

The shy girl nods. "Yes…t-together…"

They moan a little louder as they move their hips as fast as they can go until they have reached their limit.

"SHIKIIIIIII!"

"MURACCHIIIIIII~!"

In an instant, both arch their backs and a flood of love juices come flowing from their womanhood. They collapse on the bed shortly after, their arms wrapped around each other.

Both pant heavily from their orgasm as they look up at each other, smile weakly and nod. Shiki manages to raise her hand to caress her beloved's cheek.

"M-Muracchi…my sweet beloved…Muracchi…" Shiki whispers.

The shy girl nods with a week smile. "Shiki…we became…warm together…thank you…so much…"

"No problem…all in a days work~" The blonde winks at her and kisses her on the lips.

And so, they lie in the covers, naked for the rest of the night. This night couldn't have been better than this. For this lovely couple, they felt a lot better than they thought.


End file.
